Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Known standalone jackpot games include, for example, those games operated under the Lotto™, Pools™, Keno™, and Bingo™ marks. These types of games often offer large jackpots with the player being able to select their own numbers. These types of games are also popular for group environments, as they allow the players to socialize while playing the game.
It is also known to implement a common jackpot game for a plurality of gaming machines. That is, the player for any one of the machines participates in a first game of chance provided by the corresponding gaming machine, and a second game of chance that is common to all players. These common games typically involve a centrally displayed total prize value being incremented in response to the players playing each of the first games. Once the total prize value reaches a threshold that is not disclosed to the players, that prize value is awarded to the player who, by playing the respective first game, resulted in the threshold being reached.
However these types of games also suffer the disadvantage that users have to wait a relatively long time for the game to be drawn. A further disadvantage is that the user generally has to wait until the current game is complete before being able to take part in a further game.